


Skirts and Kisses

by Phayte



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Sure Haru was his-- they had gone over this already. He should feel better about that, more at ease. But there was always that nagging in the back of his mind. Why would he have those outfits otherwise? Why would he want him dressed up? Why where so many outfits of school girl skirts?Day 1 forSuper Lovers Week





	Skirts and Kisses

What the hell is Haru thinking? Seriously? What kind of pervert is he? There is no way he could ever really want Ren in a dress.

Or could he?

It was thoughts such as these that always continued to roam around in Ren’s head as he went about his day.

Sure Haru was his-- they had gone over this already. He should feel better about that, more at ease. But there was always that nagging in the back of his mind. Why would he have those outfits otherwise? Why would he want him dressed up? Why where so many outfits of school girl skirts?

They were closing up the cafe for the day, and Ren had run through real quick to tell Haru something when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a small petite woman, short brown hair and large eyes that was walking out of the cafe-- her skirt swishing around her bottom. Her knee socks-- one scrunched a little lower than the other, the headband on her head slipping down a bit. She turned to wave at Haru while Haru smiled and waved back.

Normal, right?

Wrong.

No, Haru had a different look in his eye. The same look he had when he was thinking impure thoughts about Ren. Growling, Ren stood by the door, the hatred swarming around him. He wanted to go and push that girl out the door faster than she was walking and he wanted to kick Haru for staring too long at her.

“You know, if you stare any harder, Haru might burst into flames,” Ikuyoshi whispered to Ren.

Pushing Ikuyoshi out the way, Ren growled and stomped back through the doors. “Iku, tell Haru I am not happy with him.”

“When are you ever happy with him?” Ikuyoshi mumbled under his breath.

 

* * *

 

He knew Haru had about another half an hour before he closed down. Going into _their_ room, he slung open the closet and started digging through the back of it. He knew it was there somewhere.

He had made Haru toss out all of the ridiculous clothing he had found that one time-- but he was able to sneak away one piece. It was very similar to sailor costume, it looked like the picture of the porn that Haru really seemed to like.

The box was in very back, tucked deep away. Once Ren got it out, he lifted the lid to see the costume.

There was no way he could do this.

But then he thought of the look in Haru’s eyes.

Ok, maybe he could.

Throwing his clothing off, He pulled the shirt over his head and tugged it down his torso. Why was it so fitted? He felt restricted in it.

The skirt was easier to get on, just a quick pull up and zipper on the side.

Looking in the mirror, something didn’t look right. The shirt laid funny. Turning in the mirror, Ren shook his head.

“Why is Haru such a pervert? Does he really want me like this?”

The last thing he needed was the knee socks and headband. His legs were too thin. He hated it. The socks came right above his knees, at least they hid his knees.

“Ren!” he heard Haru call out.

Yelping, Ren pushed the headband on and sat on the edge of the bed. There was no turning back now. He could feel the fire in his cheeks as the door opened.

“I was going to start din--”

Haru stopped talking and froze at the door. Ren was afraid to look up, so he kept his hands clasped in his lap, his feet swinging over the edge of the bed.

“Ren?” Haru breathed out.

There was something in the way Haru’s voice had changed. It was almost raspy, deeper-- it dug right into Ren.

Turning his large eyes up to look at Haru-- Ren gulped and pulled at the hem of the skirt.

“I thought you threw them all out,” Haru said, walking over where Ren was, and falling to his knees.

“All but this one.”

The way Haru’s hands rubbed up his thighs and under his skirt, made Ren want to change as fast as he could. Squirming to get away, Haru grabbed at his hips, holding him still.

“Don’t… please,” Haru said, looking up at him. It was hard to say no to those sea green eyes, even if Haru was a big pervert.

“This is the first and only time I do this!” Ren growled out.

“Then I better make the best of it!” Haru said, standing up and picking up Ren up under his arms, swinging him around in a circle.

“Hey! Stop!” Ren yelled out.

Laughing, Haru set Ren down and wrapped his arms around him. He had to bend over to do so and Ren did like how Haru’s arms encased him.

He also noticed that Haru’s hands crept back up under his skirt. “If you really want to be naughty, you will take these off,” Haru whispered in his ear, snapping at the elastic on his underwear.

“Haru!” Ren gasped out. Haru’s thumbs already hooked back into his underwear, pulling them down. Knowing it was Haru doing this to him, stirred his up, causing his cock to immediately get hard.

“That skirt hides nothing,” Haru whispered in his ear.

“Well you are the one doing it to me!” Ren cried out.

“Then maybe I am the naughty one,” Haru said lowly in his ear, causing a tickle down his side that settled in at his cock.

Turning around, Ren pushed at Haru’s chest, making him fall back on the bed. Climbing on his lap, straddling him, Ren felt that Haru was just as affect as he was. Not having his underwear on made this feel even more dirty as Ren rocked his hips over Haru’s, feeling as their cocks rubbed together. Sure, Haru still had his pants on, but this was working for him.

Haru was moaning, his hands back under his skirt, grabbing at his ass. Leaning down, Ren’s mouth met Haru’s, never stopping his hips from moving back and forth. Each time he pressed down, Haru would grab at his ass a little harder.

The fact he was making Haru’s face turn red was only driving Ren even more crazy. Kissing around Haru’s jaw, he wanted to leave a mark on Haru the way he was always leaving them on him.

Loud, open mouth wet kisses down Haru’s neck, he felt as the grip on his ass tightened. He was already close to cumming, but he wanted to mark Haru before it was over. Latching onto his neck, Ren was sucking hard, his teeth just barely indenting the flesh. Haru cried out, his hips bucking up, jolting Ren.

“Ren!” he cried out.

He had no idea Haru would become like this-- so undone. He didn’t know how much longer he had. Another rock of his hips, the sensation of their cocks rubbing and he felt his body shake.

Sweat was covering his body, he was fully laid out on top of Haru as Haru gently ran his hands over his bottom.

“Maybe I need a bath,” Ren whispered, knowing he made a mess of the skirt.

“I know I do,” Haru whispered into his ear, kissing at the sweaty skin on his neck.

Sitting up, Ren ran his hands down Haru’s body to where his cock was. It was not hard like it was before, and there was a clear wet spot on his pants. He felt a warmth of satisfaction knowing he had made Haru cum.

Ok-- maybe he would tuck this outfit away for another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
